Past, Present, Future
by risarockorz
Summary: Absence makes the heart grow fonder.
1. Chapter 1: The End

READ FIRST

READ FIRST

Okay I'm going to write down the part of the story that I have first, then if I get good reviews on it, I'll write more. I don't want to write a story and have no one read it because they think the plot line sucks. So

More Reviews More Story

The wind whipped at her face and blew through the tips of her hair. Her bangs covered her eyes as she tilted her head towards the ground. A single tear slowly made its way passed her eyes and rolled gently down her cheek. It didn't have to be this way, it could have ended so differently…

_They starred at each other for what seemed like hours. Neither spoke a word, their task was done, what was there left to say? She parted her lips only slightly then shut them back. He noticed. __**"I don't know what to say Kagome." **__She knew what she wanted him to say. 'Stay.' But nothing else rolled off his tongue. Her head tilted towards the ground then shot back up again with the most fake smile that could have ever been handed to anyone. __**"Well this isn't good-bye, I'll just say… see you later." **__Brightening up her smile a bit more, she took a step forward. His eyes grew with curiosity, when she suddenly plunged her self into his chest. The tears began to swell up in her eyes and decided now was the moment she must go. __**"Kagome… I…" **__But before he was finished she had already turned around and grabbed her yellow backpack and was running towards the well. He stood there, slightly schocked._

Taking in a deep breath she swiftly swung her legs over the well. Looking up one last time she reminisced about all the years she had spent in the Feudal Era. Meeting all the wonderful people she got to encounter. _'Inuyasha…'_ She frowned and felt the tears threatening to break loose. It was time. She shook her head from side to side and threw her legs over the edge of the well. Placing her hands on each side of her she began to scoot closer to the edge. After taking one more deep breath she pushed off. The last thing she heard was someone calling her name, as her eyes widened in realization of who it was, she was engulfed into a sparkling blue light. Landing softly onto the cold hard ground, Kagome looked up. _'I'm back in my own era.' _The frown that was already plastered on her face, deepened. Her head tilted towards the ground. She then realized, she would never be able to see Sango, Miroku, Shippo, or …Inuyasha… ever again. The tears began to roll down her cheeks uncontrollably. One fist hit the cold dirt, then another. Before she knew it herself she was pounding the dirt, digging, and scratching the stuff. All she wanted was to get back. _'Inuyasha.' _She stopped and starred sadly at the dirt that would no longer take her from her friends to her family. Suddenly, she heard a noise above and she quickly jerked her head up. The name rolled off her tongue a little too easily. **"Inuyasha…" **Her eyes widened then dimmed and her facial features seemed to let gravity get the best of them. **"Hey sis!" **Souta's head popped into view from the edge of the well. He had a brilliant smile spread across his face, obviously thrilled to see his sister return. Forcing a smile upon her lips, she slowly made her way up the rickety old wooden ladder her grandfather had built. She reached the top of the well and swung one leg over, then the other. Her brother looked at her with worry and concern. He had never seen his sister in this kind of state before. She was covered in tears and dirt, her hair was a mess, and her fist were bleeding slightly.

Slowly she lowered her body into the porcelain tub. She let out a deep breath as the heated water touched her skin. Not only had she not spoken to anyone since she returned, she barely acknowledged their presence. She wasn't in the mood, just yet, to tell everyone that she would never be able to return to the Feudal Era. She sunk lower. Breathing now through her nose now, because she was now so low into the water that her mouth was under the water. She blew bubbles. _'It's like it was all a dream.' _Closing her eyes, she completely submerged herself underwater.

Authors Note: Alright you people know what to do, review. Maybe you can give me ideas for later on. I know this is a short chapter, the others will be longer, but I didn't want to put too much into it if it was going to bomb on the plot line.


	2. Chapter 2: Two Years

READ FIRST

READ FIRST

Okay so I decided to do another chapter because I pretty much have the story line planned out in my head. So I hope you enjoy and please review, I love comments and feedback. Also I added more to the first chapter in case you haven't checked it out yet.

Two years later

"**Mom I'm home!" **Kagome barged into her mothers' house with a grin spread from cheek to cheek. **"Kagome! I'm so glad you came home for the holidays." **Her mother had visibly aged, but still looked quit beautiful. Kagome had visibly changed too. She was a couple inches taller and her body was quit filled out too. Since the time that had pasted and she had gone off to college, she had convinced herself that the Feudal Era was just a dream, or a nightmare, honestly she didn't really categorize it in either category because sometimes the dreams were good, other times bad.

Sitting down at the table with her mother, she began to tell her about college and all of her classes, also adding in that she was still undecided on a major. Her mother smiled gently and leaned over, pulling her daughter into an embrace. **"I'm so proud of you." **Kagome's face brightened up as she accepted the hug and returned it. They sat and talked for a couple hours: laughing, crying, and joking. Her mother then yawned and Kagome's eyes softened. Neither of them had noticed how much time had passed, they were having such a great time catching up. Standing up, Kagome kissed her mothers' cheek softly. **"See you in the morning, mom." **

As she walked outside she began scuffing her shoes on the dirt, making small dust clouds. Then came a familiar step, then another and before she knew it she was inches away from the door of the well house. Tilting her head slightly she reached for the handle. **"I haven't been in here for a while now." **The door was stuck. Gripping it with both hands she pulled as hard as she possibly could. She could feel her muscles stretching to their limits when suddenly, she heard a creaking sound. Then another. Kagome let go of the handle as the doors flew open. Her eyes were as wide as saucers. The creaks of the loose floor boards gave her an eerie feeling, and seemed to follow every step she took further into the well house. Even as she began descending down the stairs and towards the well, she was actually relieved that the ground of the well house was dirt. One foot in front of the other, she made her way closer to the well. As she reached it she placed her hands upon the stony edge and a smile spread across her lips. It was all so familiar. Leaning over to see the bottom of the dry well, she spotted something, small, yet shiny. **"Maybe grandpa dropped something down there." **Swinging one leg over the edge, then another, she lowered herself down on the same familiar ladder. Looking down and realizing the ground wasn't that far down, she released her grip and dropped… and dropped…and dropped.

AUTHORS NOTE: I hope everyone liked the chapter. I decided to leave a cliff hanger because everyone loves those, no matter how much you say you don't. Don't forget to review. I'll update with another chapter soon. Don't forget I added more to the first chapter.


	3. Chapter 3: Familiar

Familiar

Familiar

Her head was pounding and her heart was racing frantically. She opened her eyes slowly, attempting to adjust to the light that was gleaming down to the bottom of the well. When did she fall asleep? And why was she laying in dirt? Rubbing her head slightly she looked up towards the sun. Wait… Sunlight above the well? Her head began swimming with questions, when it suddenly hit her like a ton of bricks. Kagome's eyes widened as she realized where she was. Everything she had been telling herself in the past two years seemed to fade away into the back of her memory, like everything of this world had been a couple of years ago.

Gripping a rock with one hand, she began pulling herself up. Placing her feet in familiar holes and rocks that were sticking out because of the shifting earth. She slowly climbed up the rocky well wall. She carefully placed each foot in its proper place and each hand in the right slot. Finally being able to reach the top, she pulled herself up and looked at the clear blue sky. She lifted one leg over, then the other. Now sitting at the edge of the well she looked around at her surroundings. A smile spread easily across her lips. The wind was blowing softly whipping her hair into her face and forcing the leaves and grass to gently dance along with its melody. Birds seemed to sing with the chorus, making a beautiful tune into Kagome's ears. The sunlight, spotlighting all the flowers and trees, smiled happily upon the earth. It was a beautiful day.

Continuing to look around at the scenery and taking in all that had been lost to her for so long, she spotted a girl. A young girl wearing a familiar pink and black outfit that seemed to cling tightly to her body. In her hand she was carrying what looked to be a large boom-a-rang. The girl looked as if she were searching for something… or someone. Kagome studied the girl very carefully for a while. Apparently the girl hadn't noticed Kagome's presence for if she had some comment or action would have been made. Kagome's eyes widened and before she knew it she was running towards the girl waving her arms frantically like a mad man. It was no surprise as soon as the young girl looked up she turned and began running in the opposite direction.

"**Sango! Wait!"**

The girl did not listen. Fear could be seen in her eyes. Why was this woman chasing her? What could she possibly want from her? Of course the only way to find out was to stop and ask, but that was out of the question at the moment. The girl checked back every once in a while to make sure the girl that was chasing her wasn't catching up. Kagome's feet pounded hard onto the forest floor, shifting her muscles and bones, she knew she was going to be sore later on. Then, the girl began screaming for help. Kagome's eyes widened but continued pursuing the young woman. She needed answers and she wasn't going to stop until her curiosity was fed. The girl continued to scream and Kagome's stomach began to drop and butterflies began to form. Then questions began to arise. Who would come to this girls rescue? What would they do to her? Many questions began dancing in Kagome's head. Her questions were about to be answered. For right then a dark cloud formed above Kagome's head. Her head tilted back ever so slowly to see it was not a dark cloud, but in fact a person. Taking in heaving breaths she tried to determine what the person above her was going to do. They gracefully floated from one tree to the other. Just as they started descending and landed upon the earth with ease, Kagome's foot caught a tree root. The next thing Kagome knew she was on her way towards the forest floor. Waiting for the impact was terrifying. But the impact never came, no cold dirt upon her face, no scratches or bruises. Nothing came. She noticed then that she was being held by strong arms a couple inches away from the ground. Blushing, Kagome quickly recovered and bowed her head apologetically.

"**I'm sorry I didn't mean to frighten you… you just looked…"**

She looked up into her rescuers face and her eyes widened and her mouth dropped, as if she'd seen a ghost.

"…**familiar…"**


	4. Chapter 4: It's You!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, Duh

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, Duh.

Sorry I haven't been updating lately guys, I've been busy with work and family. We all know how it goes so yeah. I was debating on which way to go with the story and decided to go with the lease obvious. So I hope you all enjoy the chapter and thanks for reviewing, keep it up.

The words seemed to be caught in her throat, and apparently theirs were too. The young woman Kagome had been chasing was no longer running, but now tightly clinging to the barrier that stood between the two.

'Kagome…?'

It was only but a whisper, but she still heard it. It tickled at her eardrums and sent a long shiver down her spine. Everything seemed so… surreal. She continued to search for the words as she gazed up into his eyes. Tears began threatening to break free.

Her foot moved forward, then the other and before even she knew it, she threw herself into the masculine arms. It was comforting, she hadn't felt them in so long, she had almost… forgotten. She then let the tears fall down her cheeks and chin, only to let them drip down and make tiny spots on the dirt of the forest.

Meanwhile, the girl continued starring at the bizarre sight in front of her. Hadn't this girl just been chasing her for who knows how long, and now her 'protector' was hugging her. What in the world was happening? Quirking her brow at the pair before her and feeling a bit uncomfortable at their embrace. She shifted from one foot to the other and crossed her arms in a demanding way. Finally they broke apart, not taking their gazes off each other.

'Kagome, I can't believe it's you! You're actually here!'

She took a step backward to be able to take in his whole image. Offering a bright smile she hugged the wolf demon one more time.

'It's good to see you again, Kouga'

Sitting on the forest floor would have been quit and uncomfortable experience, if Kagome even noticed. Her stomach still had the feeling of free falling from an 80-story building. It was Kouga, she couldn't believe it! It was so unreal that she even had to pinch herself a few times to make sure she wasn't dreaming.

Kagome I still can't believe you're back.'

Kouga shifted unsteadily. It was weird, he would admit, after not seeing Kagome for so long, it would be weird if it wasn't weird. He also had to admit, she looked better now as a woman than she did when she was just a teen.

Kagome gave a heart filled smile towards the wolf demon.

'I know, I thought… well I thought I had dreamt everything. You, Sango, Mirouku, Shippou, even…..'

She stopped short as her gaze drifted towards the ground. He knew the last person, she didn't have to finish it and he wasn't going to push her to.

Movement was seen out of the corner of her eye. The girl she had been chasing was fidgeting uncomfortable at the two. Although Kagome was unsure of if she was really uncomfortable or if she just didn't like being ignored. Kagome bowed slightly and greeted the woman with a bright smile.

'I'm sorry for chasing you like that it's just that…you look so much like my friend… Sango'

Kagome knew she had hit a mark, for right after she had said that the girls' eyes widened in shock. The girl started moving forward towards the woman who knew Sango. The girl started at Kagome's face then ran her eyes all the way down to her feet. She studied her and took in her appearance.

'You knew my great grandmother?'

Grandmother? Great? The words ran through Kagome's head, slowly. Realization hit and her jaw seemed to drop to the ground.

'_Great Grand Mother?!_ '

She didn't mean to scream it, but she couldn't help it. She was in shock. This girl couldn't be real, how was Sango a Great Grandmother?! Turning her head slowly she locked eyes with Kouga. He didn't understand what was wrong, why would she be freaked out that Sango had a Great Grandchild. That's when it hit him, she didn't know.

Kouga quickly cleared his throat and began to laugh under his breath.

'So Kagome…'

She looked towards him with questioning eyes, wanting, no needing answers. He knew he couldn't hide it from her.

'Kagome…. You've been gone for over 200 years…'


End file.
